Lelouch's Sickness
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to explain that he's not really sick, but C. C.'s too busy trying to cure him.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and walked to the living room. C. C. looked at him and noticed that he seemed a little different. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch calmly said, "Of course I am. I just have a type of sickness going on."

C. C. nervously asked, "Are you getting the flu?"

Lelouch lightly chuckled and said, "Calm down. It's not like it's a real sickness."

C. C. had been used to Lelouch making a small deal over big problems so she was worried that Lelouch was sick. She said, "Please lay down."

Lelouch replied, "Calm down. I don't have a real illness."

C. C. said, "Don't lie to me."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not the type of person that would lie to his loved ones."

C. C. folded her arms and responded, "You've done that tons of times."

Lelouch paused. He realized that he was losing his touch when it came to lies. He said, "I assure you that I'm not lying this time."

C. C. replied, "Please go to the couch and lay down."

Lelouch realized that C. C. wasn't paying much attention to what he was trying to say. He had just woken up so he wasn't thrilled to be laying down, but he did have a lazy side so it wasn't all bad.

C. C. gently played with Lelouch's hair and asked, "What kind of sickness do you really have?"

Lelouch chuckled nervously and said, "I don't have any kind of real illness. Can we forget about this nonsense?"

C. C. put a blanket on Lelouch and said, "You're the love of my life so I have to take care of you when you're ill."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not dealing with any kind of illness."

C. C. said, "I'll get you some medicine." She started walking to the kitchen to get the medicine.

Lelouch grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. He started watching a mediocre show about a garbage man who becomes a spy. C. C. walked by and was surprised to see what Lelouch was watching. Lelouch smiled and said, "This show is really good."

C. C. replied, "The fact that you're enjoying this proves that you're sick. I got some medicine out of the kitchen for you."

Lelouch shook his head and stubbornly said, "I refuse to drink that crap."

C. C. responded, "You need to drink it so your sickness can go away faster."

Lelouch said, "I'm an adult who makes his own choices. I won't put a single drop of that disgusting medicine into my mouth."

C. C. said, "Please drink the medicine Lelouch." She poured a cup of medicine and handed it to Lelouch.

Lelouch tried to throw the cup away, but the medicine landed on the carpet. He said, "I'm sorry, but that was super funny."

C. C. asked, "Is everything a joke to you Lelouch?"

Lelouch answered, "No. However when I tried to be serious and tell you that I don't have the flu you ignored me."

C. C. poured Lelouch another cup of medicine. She said, "You better drink this cup."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Cups are impossible to drink." C. C. wasn't amused by Lelouch. She gently handed the cup to Lelouch. Lelouch tried to spill the drink on the ground, but it landed on his shirt. He said, "I ruined one of my better shirts."

C. C. said, "You had it coming for being so irresponsible." Lelouch took off his shirt. C. C. admired the view.

Lelouch asked, "Can you get me a different shirt?"

C. C. jokingly asked, "Are you sure you need one?"

Lelouch angrily said, "Yes and it's rude to stare."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Then feel free to call me a jerk."

Lelouch said, "You were just complaining about me being immature. It seems like you're guilty of the same thing."

C. C. giggled and said, "Fair enough." She went into Lelouch's bedroom and got a blue shirt. She handed the shirt to Lelouch.

Lelouch put the shirt on and said, "I'm going to go the store and get some stuff."

C. C. replied, "Yeah right."

Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about?"

C. C. answered, "I'm not letting you leave, because you're too sick to leave the house."

Lelouch said, "You don't even know what type of sickness I have."

C. C. replied, "You haven't told me yet."

Lelouch responded, "I'm not ill and I don't have any kind of flu."

C. C. said, "I'm sorry darling, but I don't believe you." Lelouch tried to get off of the couch, but C. C. gently put him back on the couch. She put the blanket on Lelouch. She asked, "Doesn't it feel nice?"

Lelouch said, "It's cozy, but I don't deserve it."

C. C. smiled and replied, "You deserve the best my darling Lelouch." She kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "If I was actually sick you'd likely get sick from kissing me."

C. C. replied, "It's not a big deal."

Lelouch said, "You seem to put a lot of effort into trying to cure me, but you seem to put little effort into protecting yourself."

C. C. replied, "I could care less about me getting sick. I just don't want to see you in pain."

Lelouch laughed and said, "I'm not in pain. I feel really good."

C. C. responded, "Give me a break."

Lelouch said, "Wait for the commercials to start." He continued watching the show about the garbage spy.

C. C. sighed and said, "Trying to make you feel better is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I'm going to clean up the messes you made yesterday. If you need me feel free to say my name." C. C. started cleaning up the piles of food that were on the kitchen floor. She looked around and saw that the walls were covered with soda. Lelouch had been so careless when it came to having a clean kitchen.

Lelouch looked around and noticed that C. C. wasn't in the living room. He took off the blanket and got off the couch. He said, "I'm finally free from having to deal with C. C.'s overprotective antics." He started dancing around the living room. He accidentally knocked a box of tissues to the ground. Lelouch grabbed the box of tissues and threw it out the window. The box landed on a guy that was working on some plants outside. The guy passed out from getting hit by the box. Lelouch said, "What a sensitive guy. The box wasn't that big."

C. C. came back to the living room and saw Lelouch dancing around. She asked, "Why would you ever think it's a good idea to dance while you're sick?"

Lelouch said, "I'm totally okay. Dance with me." Lelouch held C. C.'s hand and started dancing around. C. C. was mad at first, but she couldn't resist dancing with him. Lelouch was a very chaotic dancer when he danced by myself, but he was a lot more careful when he danced with C. C. When dancing by himself he could care less if he got hurt, but he couldn't stand seeing C. C. ever get hurt by his slapstick.

C. C. said, "I'll admit that you can dance well when you're sick."

Lelouch tried to look serious while saying, "That's enough joking around for today. Please listen to me about my sickness."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

Lelouch said, "The only sickness that I have today is that I'm lovesick. I tried to tell you that earlier."

C. C. asked, "Lovesick?"

Lelouch answered, "I've been having to work on my Zero missions a lot recently so I've missed you a lot. That's how I became lovesick."

C. C. smiled and said, "I have that sickness too. However I feel healthy when we're together."

Lelouch replied, "Being with you is the best medicine for being lovesick. Nothing makes me happier."

C. C. responded, "I love you more than anything Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "I love myself more than anything too."

C. C. replied, "Hey."

Lelouch chuckled and said, "Sorry, but I've got an ego problem."

C. C. replied, "That's for sure."

Lelouch said, "I don't feel sick anymore. Your kind heart cured me."

C. C. sighed and said, "I don't have a kind heart."

Lelouch replied, "Neither do I. However you bring out the best in me."

C. C. held Lelouch's hand and said, "We were both rejected by the rest of the world and judged unfairly by everyone. Maybe it was our destiny to meet."

Lelouch smiled and said, "You cured my lovesickness problem."

C. C. replied, "And you repaired my broken heart." Lelouch hugged C. C. She blushed and hugged Lelouch back.

Lelouch said, "I admit that this was one of the better sick days. I oddly enjoyed it."

C. C. replied, "Let me know when you get lovesick right away so I can cure you."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I look forward to getting sick." Lelouch and C. C. smiled at each other. They rarely needed real medicine, because their love for each other cured most of their problems.


End file.
